A terminal block is an electronic component extensively used on various machines for connecting a power line, control line or data transmission line. The terminal block used to connect wires includes a body, an upper base and a lower base. The lower base is disposed in an opening of the body; the upper base is slidably disposed in the opening and is slidable with respect to the lower base. When the upper base slidably moves in the opening to be away from the lower base, the wire can be inserted between the upper base and the lower base in order to be electrically connected.
However, the conventional terminal block does not provide plug connection, so it is necessary to screw-fasten or weld a socket onto the terminal block additionally for a plug to make plug connection to transmit out signal, power or data of the wire. In other words, the conventional terminal block fails to provide the following three functions at the same time, i.e. establishing electrical connection, providing a positioning leg for welded to a circuit board, and providing a socket. Furthermore, in the conventional terminal block, the independent socket is secured to the terminal block by screw-fastening or welding; however, such securement methods tend to cause stability, reliability or other problems with the connection between the socket and the plug.
In addition, the present single terminal block merely connects a single wire, so such application already cannot satisfy the market demands. There is a strong demand to get more wires electrically coupled to the terminal block while achieving the above-mentioned functions and other functions. Accordingly, the inventor made various studies to solve the above-mentioned problems, on the basis of which the present invention is achieved.